yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour
July 21, 2005 * August 30, 2005 | rating = E | genre = Mild Fantasy Violence }} Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour is the first Yu-Gi-Oh! video game for the Nintendo DS. New features The Path of victory is in the cards, Search for duelists by touching the map they are ready to face your challenge, Summon powerful 3D monsters from over 1000 cards including some of the latest cards, Duel and Trade cards wirelessly with your friends. Unlike the previous Yu-Gi-Oh! Gameboy Advance games, it contains: * Utilization of the DS's touch screen to make faster and easier decisions, while still able to use the buttons. * The top screen shows a 3-D game board view of the duel including battle between monsters and animations of each Monster Card when they're on the field. * While in the Overworld, the bottom screen shows a map to freely navigate to different areas and find duelists. Gameplay You role play as a novice duelist participating in the Battle City Tournament featuring the original Yu-Gi-Oh! cast. The original Battle City storyline has been altered some to extend game play and include duelists such as Maximillion Pegasus and the Paradox Brothers. The Virtual World story arc is also included. Special 3D Summoning A list of monsters with special 3D summoning * Dark Magician * Blue-Eyes White Dragon * Red-Eyes B. Dragon * Slifer the Sky Dragon * The Winged Dragon of Ra * Obelisk the Tormentor * Lava Golem * Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon * Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon * Zoa * Curse of Dragon * Insect Queen * La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp * Baby Dragon * Alligator's Sword Dragon * The Legendary Fisherman * The Masked Beast * Relinquished * Obnoxious Celtic Guard * Cyber-Tech Alligator * Dark Magician Girl * Toon Dark Magician Girl * Summoned Skull * Barrel Dragon * Vorse Raider * Dark Necrofear * Revival Jam * Viser Des * Magician's Valkyria * Cyber Harpie Lady * Gilford the Lightning * Jinzo * Mystical Beast Serket * Skull Archfiend of Lightning * Dark Paladin * Shinato, King of a Higher Plane * Exodia Necross * Silent Magician LV8 Characters The game features characters from season 1 to 3 of the anime. * Yami Yugi * Yugi Muto * Joey Wheeler * Seto Kaiba * Mokuba Kaiba * Yami Bakura * Bakura Ryou * Tea Gardner * Mai Valentine * Serenity Wheeler * Rebecca Hawkins * Solomon Muto * Bonz * Mako Tsunami * Espa Roba * Rex Raptor * Weevil Underwood * PaniK * Dox * Para * Maximillion Pegasus * Bandit Keith * Gansley * Crump * Johnson * Nezbitt * Leichter * Noah Kaiba * Gozaburo Kaiba * Rare Hunter * Strings * Arkana * Lumis * Umbra * Odion * Ishizu Ishtar * Marik Ishtar * Yami Marik Trivia * Due to a glitch, after defeating Odion Ishtar for the first time, Pegasus no longer appears as an opponent. This makes it impossible for the player to trade for his cards (he is the only Duelist with "Imperial Order") and get his Deck Recipe afterward, so players who wish to fully complete the game must do both of the above before defeating Odion usually. * Shortly after the start of the game's storyline, Shadow Games are introduced. When traveling between locations at night, the player can be intercepted by evil duelists such as Rare Hunters and be forced to Duel them. Losing or even tying with them will result in being sent to the Shadow Realm, giving the player a Game Over and requiring them to restart from their previous save point. Only exception is Joey controlled Marik which if you win Joey will die as in the anime. * The Japanese version of this game uses the censored TCG card artworks instead of the Japanese. * Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin do not appear in this game even though Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, and Tea Gardner do. Promotional cards The game also introduces 3 new Spellcaster support cards, including the Silent Magician archetype. The Japanese game guide also introduces a support card for the same themes. Gallery NTR-VideoGameEN.jpg|North American English cover NTR-VideoGameEU.jpg|European English cover NTR-VideoGameFR.jpg|French cover NTR-VideoGameJP.jpg|Japanese cover NTR-VideoGameJP-KonamiTheBest.jpg|Japanese cover (Konami the Best edition) See also * Forbidden/Limited Lists * Booster Pack List * Puzzle List * Game Glitches External links * The Spriters Resource page Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour Nightmare Troubadour